


Happy New Year!

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Markiplier Egos, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, New Years fanfic, Suicidal Thoughts, relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: The party was going crazy outside.Egos after egos joined up in the street, raising their glasses and waiting anxiously for the turn of the New Year. New egos, old egos, strange egos and extroverted egos all reunited one night of the year to celebrate the passing of time, to celebrate their accomplishments in that year and the many more that would come.All but three, that watched over the rest by the little balcony all the way up the Iplier manor.





	Happy New Year!

The party was going crazy outside.

Egos after egos joined up in the street, raising their glasses and waiting anxiously for the turn of the New Year. New egos, old egos, strange egos and extroverted egos all reunited one night of the year to celebrate the passing of time, to celebrate their accomplishments in that year and the many more that would come.

All but three, that watched over the rest by the little balcony all the way up the Iplier manor.

"We really are approaching our 100th new years mark" Wilford said, calmly, sipping on his champagne as he leaned against the rails of the balcony. "Feels like yesterday when we celebrated our last normal new years"

"1943, if I'm not mistaken" Dark responded, tilting his head. "We were very young. Very stupid"

"Not at all. We were happy and very much aware of our surroundings" Wilford assured, smiling to Dark and sipping some more of his drink. "Do you know what you will wish for in your 100th new year passing?"

"No. We still have some time to think" Dark shook his head, and slowly turned towards Anti, who had been sitting in the rails for a while, drinking his champagne and staring down to the rest of the egos.  his champagne and staring down to the rest of the egos. "How many New Years you've seen Anti?"

"... almost 200 by now" Anti responded, somewhat hesitant, drinking some more, finishing off his glass that was soon filled up again. "I only count the first 12 though, when I was still human that is"

"You should count all of them" Wilford said, approaching him and tapping his shoulder. "Every new year is special! A new chance for a new start"

"Sure..." he mumbled, drinking some more before placing his glass down and standing up in the rails. "New Year. New life. But nothing really changes. In almost two hundred years I've barely seen anything move forward, asides from technology I guess"

"Lucky for you, being a computer demon and all that" Dark said, and Anti shrugged, floating above the rails and looking forward into the horizon.

"Yeah maybe..."

"Anti, are you feeling alright? You seem off" Wilford asked, concerned, and Anti sighed, sitting down again and turning towards the two.

"I'm fine. This time of the year sucks for almost everybody" he mumbled, putting his hands behind his head. "But I'm fine. I'm cool"

"What did you wish for your one hundred new year passage?" Dark asked, trying to drift the subject away, but it only made Anti look even more blue, looking up at the night sky and seeming to dissociate for a while.

"What I have been wishing since my 13th" he said, frowning slightly as the egos down on the street began to count down the time.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The fireworks started, the egos began toasting to the new year, and Anti looked down from  the stars, giving Wilford and Dark a little smirk and lifting his glass.

"Happy new year, assholes"

Dark rolled his eyes but Wilford grinned, pulling both entities in a tight hug that they actually joined in, with Dark placing his head gently on Wil's shoulder and Anti digging his face into his comfy chest.

"Happy New Year!" Wilford said, loud and clear, and both demons smiled, nodding and hugging each other for at least one night, letting Wilford's happiness and loudness penetrate their soul for a happier feeling of content and excitement.

After that, they toast their champagne, and went downstairs to talk to the rest, making sure to toast with all and every single one of the egos around the street.

Then, they ate dinner, talked and laughed, and even Anti made sure to place some of his pranks around while Dark tried to keep everything at a minimum order.

It wasn't until 5 am that they finally had some peace and quiet, the three of them together once more, standing outside, looking towards the horizon where the sun was about to rise.

"So. What did you guys wish?" Anti asked, leaning against Dark, who was in between Anti and Wilford. Dark stared forward for a while, before sighing.

"I wished for more patience. And that Mark stops creating new egos for us to accommodate. I'm getting tired" he huffed, and both Anti and Wilford chuckled softly.

"Well I wished that I could spend many more years with the friends that I love so much" Wilford said, and Anti felt Dark's shell cracking a bit, but not enough to make itself noticeable. "What about you Anti? Did you wish what you always wish?"

Anti stayed silent for a moment, drifting his eyes to the grass and then to the two next to him, and then to the horizon in front of them, sighing to himself.

"No. Since my 13th new years celebration, I've been wishing for it all to stop" Anti said, softly, pulling his legs against his chest and placing his chin over his knees. "Since I became this immortal being, I've been asking for my death. It has been almost 200 years without my wish turning to reality. I guess I just... really hate being alive sometimes"

"I think that above everyone else, we know what you feel" Dark said, and Anti turned to face him, both Wilford and Dark looking into the horizon, serious and with a somewhat deep aura around them. Anti nodded and turned his face back again, sighing.

"This night, I wished to live a bit longer" he said, and slowly turned around to face the house, where some of the egos were still talking. A fond smile appeared on his face, seeing his friends all gathered up, doing silly things and drinking and talking and singing their hearts out. "At least long enough... to be able to help those I love"

"You've changed, you know?" Dark asked, and when Anti returned his head to face him, both him and Wilford were smiling.

"So have you. You're way too soft" Anti teased, and Dark rolled his eyes, smile turning into smirk.

"I think... this deserves another toast" Wilford said, smiling widely and suddenly, one margarita appeared in each of their hands. "For a brighter future, a nicer past and a wonderful present!"

"Sure, weirdo" Anti chuckled and raised his glass, accompanied by Dark, the three of them toasting once more before drinking the margarita down.

Yeah, 2019 was surely going to be a hell of a good year.


End file.
